Tommorow Never Comes
by fieldofdreams
Summary: Emmy thought she had it all but when her fianceboyfriend dies in a tragic accident she turns to Ron with a loss of hope.


Maybe there was truth in the silence of the dorm room that she slept in. The black and canary yellow curtains wrapping tightly around her bed. She frowned into the feathery down pillows that decorated her bed. Icy tears fell from her golden eyes. A letter clasped tightly in her hand. It came by owl just moments ago. Her own barn owl had brought it. Gingerly it woke her by tapping her face. And then she had received the news.

Her only love had been killed unmercifully by death eaters. Caught in the cross fire between them and aurors. Now he was gone away from her side. She was only 17 but she knew what love was. He reminded her everyday. But now, he was dead. He had only just graduated, a great quidditch player at that, as well a dragon expert. And now she would never see him again, only the picture on the nightstand that smiled back at her. No one knew she was awake at this time, crying over him so badly.

She was in Hufflepuff. And now she wished she had the bravery that the Gryffendors had. Sniffling she stood and set the letter face down on the nightstand so that she wouldn't have to read the letter again. Standing a full perspective could be seen. She had raven locks that fell to her hips, which was always neat, was now messed up from tossing and turning. Her eyes puffed up wandered around her slumbering classmates and then went silently to the bathroom. Not knowing that someone was following her in the cloak of an invisibility cloak.

Entering the bathroom she found the blade that she had hidden behind the sink cupboard. She placed the cool steel on her wrist and shivered. And she went to slice she felt someone yank the blade from her hand. Tears flew down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around the person and buried her head in his chest. A cry of pain shooting from her lips, he whispering into her hair. "Oh Ron." She whispered. "Why did he have to die?" He only squeezed her tighter. The thought of his dead brother still shocked him also.

Breakfast that morning, she dreaded it but she got ready as usual. Dressing in her school robes, combing out her hair, and apply the minimal make- up then down to the pitying looks that people would give her. Bill was dead. That phrase was still on her mind. Her one and only love was dead and Ron had saved her life last night. She still didn't know how that he knew the pass word.

Stumbling out of the dorm room she was greeted by the eyes of Hufflepuffians. Looking down she pushed the swarm of 'I'm sorry' and the 'Are you okays' and out the portrait only to find Ron leaning on the banister of the staircase. "R-Ron." He was a mere spitting image of Bill. And again she could feel the tears rising again. Looking away he went to her, hugging her petit body.

" Emmy, I wasn't hungry either." He said. She only nodded as they walked slowly to the lake. She only found out later that he used an invisibility to get them to the lake without hassle. "So.." he whispered as the sat down on one of the many benches that dotted grounds. She placed her hands in her lap. "What happened last night, I just couldn't let you do that to yourself." He said. She looked up at him.

"Ron, I miss him so much. That letter broke my heart." She felt his arm going around her when she started crying again. "How? How could this have happened? Why was he even there with them." He only shook his head, taking in the sweet hint of lavender of her hair. She must have washed her hair last night.

"It'll all be okay." He whispered into her hair.

Potions. She now resented being there even more. Even though Snape was a bit nicer that day, she still detested being there. Already she had spilt her vat of potion twice and had gotten 30 points taken away from Hufflepuff, it didn't help that he was dead. Bill was dead. That still remained fresh on her mind. Only Ron seemed to understand her. Only him. It was scary thinking of a life without Bill but she had to go on. Quietly she asked to be dismissed, with the sighs of relief, she slipped from the room and hurried towards the Gryffendor's current class. Care of Magical Creatures.

She slipped in silently besides Ron as they listened to Hagrid as he described the monkeys that looked like trees to them. Tapping him on the shoulder he turned away only for a second to realize who it was. "Emmy, don't you have Potions?" he whispered, without drawing his attention from Hagrid. She only blushed. "Skipping I see." He said. He took her hand and they slipped away from the group of Gryffendors and Slytherins into the Forbidden Woods.

"Ron, I couldn't stand it in that stuffy classroom." She said. He nodded. One time too many he had been stuck in that classroom clean toad mucus from all the cauldrons. "When are we going to the Burrow?" she asked. They sat beneath a canopy of willows beside the lake where the demetors almost got Harry.

"Mum said that we could come home whenever we wanted to before the funeral." He responded looking far off. She shuddered. "Maybe we shouldn't go. It'll be hard for both of us." She shuddered in the fall wind or was it the thought of the funeral. She couldn't tell. He looked her over with concern. "Are you okay Emmy?"

"I-I'm fine. I really am." She lied. Leaning into the soft of the willow tree she cried softly. "He was all I ever wanted. We were going to have a life together. He promised me that we would." She whispered. Her hand trembled in Ron's. Wrapping his arm around her she cried louder into his chest. "Oh Ron. This wasn't supposed to happen." All he could do was stroke her hand and say kind words.

A full moon was out and she could hear the werewolves serenading to the it. They were leaving tomorrow. She, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were going back to the Burrow on the Hogwarts Express to the funeral of her beloved Bill. Truly she wished it was only her and Ron but of course the trio couldn't be separated so they to were coming. Maybe she would find a compartment all her own and try to cry all the tears out before the funeral. Maybe.

She looked back her half empty suitcase. In it was the black dress she was going to wear the day after tomorrow, the many letters that Bill had written her, and a unicorn tail scarf the Bill had gotten her on one of his many trips. If only she could pack for the days before and after the funeral. But that was the only thing that she had on her mind. Her Bill..Dead. With fluttering eyelids she tossed in a few skirts, jeans, and shirts before she slammed the suitcase shut.

Falling into the soft bed she smelled the scent of him. He had stayed the night a few times. They hadn't done anything. Only hug each other, so glad to see each other. Sniffing deeply she wrapped the blanket about her. She would have to pack this too. With a flick of her wand it folded neatly and small and she packed into her suitcase. Sitting neatly on her stark bed she looked around the room. Only week she would be away from Hogwarts but it felt like it would be an eternity. A long one with out Bill. Sighing she fell back into her pillows still in her uniform and fell into a fitful sleep.

Being shaken awake was not fun for her. And to find Hermione standing over her was even worse. "Get dressed we're leaving in an hour," before she left the beds side. Stiffly waking up Emmy pulled off her pajama's((the house-elves must have changed her)). Sorting through the drawers of her small dresser she found dark green cargo pants that fell loose on her slim hips and also a black wife beater. Changing quickly she pulled on a charcoal colored robe, grabbing her suitcase, and slipped down the stairs.

Barely anyone was in the common seeing as it was 6:30 on a Saturday morning. Ron sat at the canary yellow couch, Harry in a black chair and Hermione pouring over homework that she was going to miss at the redwood table. Clearing her throat she held her suitcase in front of her legs. Ron looked up, smiled, and grabbed his own, the other two following his lead. She hurried after them and down to the lake. Hagrid would be taking them across like first years.

At the train only one car was behind the beginning, seeing as there were only four of them. Hagrid hugged Ron with tears in his eyes. "Best o' luck to ya all," he said. She waved a petit hand as they pulled out of Hogwarts Station. It started to rain. She looked at Harry with his arm around Hermione. They were to be married the end of this year. Marriage. Trying to hold in the tears she excused her self and went to a different compartment before sobs racked from her body.

"Oh Emmy," She heard Ron say as he slipped in beside her. Shaking her head she turned away from him, embarrassed to be crying in front of him again. He placed a hand on her shoulder before she collapsed completely into his arms. A small water stain formed on his baggy t-shirt. Her sobs turned into sniffles but she wouldn't let him let her go. She rubbed her forehead back forth on his chest trying hard to not cry. He stroking her back fondly. Slowly she fell asleep, tears still forming in the corner of her eye.

The train whistled loudly waking the two. He still held to her strongly. Untangling herself from him she looked out the window. They were at King's Cross. Shaking Ron she went into the hallway, he following her drowsily. Mrs. Weasly stood frail and rigid, her mascara running. One look at her she ran into her arms. Their chorus of tears combined and the trio just stood back watching them. "Emmy..I knew how much you loved him." She whispered.


End file.
